


Kill All Your Friends

by stumpsucc



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, Serial Killers, Yandere
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 03:04:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stumpsucc/pseuds/stumpsucc
Summary: There were a lot of things Patrick realized in his quest to make Pete all his. The main one being that killing people is *hard*.





	Kill All Your Friends

**Author's Note:**

> yes i Know yandere stuff is problematic! but i wanted to write it anyway. murder is illegal btw don't do it.

There were a lot of things Patrick realized in his quest to make Pete all his. The main one being that killing people is *hard*. Not really on the emotional side; Patrick had long since dropped the petty things society called "feelings" (except those for Pete, of course). But just because those people tended to not want to die. 

Andy was the first, and probably the hardest. He wasn't a screamer, but he really fought back. At least it only took two well-placed bullets (one in the chest and one in the head) to shut him up. 

Joe, the second, was a screamer. He was also easier, the knives in his throat and skull being put in rather quickly. 

Brendon was by far the easiest. Just some cyanide in his drink and he was down. Patrick liked Brendon: he was oblivious enough for Patrick to drop in the tablets without being caught. Too bad he was also far too close to Pete. 

Travie was actually difficult. Patrick simply didn't know *how* to take him out. Until he ended up in a fatal car crash. Patrick didn't even have to intervene!

Gabe was last. Like with Joe, Patrick had decided on knives. The location was a bit more difficult to decide. Patrick had decided on Gabe's own basement, as he could just drop the knife in Gabe's hand, forge a suicide note, and leave it at that. Patrick was tired of dumping bodies in ditches anyway. 

What Patrick hadn't been anticipating was Pete dropping by for a visit and walking into the basement to look for Gabe, catching Patrick on the floor next to his friend's body, writing in a notebook. 

"Patrick? I didn't know you and Gabe were friends." Pete said innocently, clearly not noticing that Gabe was fucking dead. He stepped closer, though, realization dawning on his features as he saw the knife and the wounds. 

"What. The. Fuck."

Patrick stood up cautiously, dropping the paper and pen in favor of the other knife in his pocket. 

"Hey Petey! Funny seeing you here! It's okay, don't worry. I won't be hurting you. As long as you cooperate, that is." Patrick said in a sing-song voice, though his tone turned dark on the last sentence. 

Pete was frozen, before he stepped back a bit and pulled his phone out. Patrick was faster, though, running up and knocking the phone out of Pete's hand. It hit the floor with a resounding *crack*. Patrick began laughing shakily. 

"Pete, don't be like that. It's just you and me, now, we can be together forever! Just the two of us! Best friends!" Patrick laughed, slowly backing Pete into a corner and holding his knife high. Pete swallowed nervously. 

"Patrick, did-did you kill Joe, Andy, Brendon, and Travie too?" Pete asked in a quiet voice. Patrick nodded. 

"Well, I didn't cause Travie's crash. But I was planning on killing him anyway, so whatever. I did it all for you, though! Now you are all mine," Patrick nuzzled his face into Pete's neck, breathing in his scent, "forever and ever and ever."

Pete was freaking out, mostly on the inside. But he forced himself to stay calm. Lord knows what Patrick would do if he knew how much Pete wanted to get very far away from him, and maybe to a police station. 

"Yes. Forever." Pete forced himself to say. Patrick hummed happily and stepped back. 

"I have to finish something up real quick. If you really care about staying alive, don't move." Patrick walked back over to Gabe's corpse, and finished up to fake suicide note. He made sure it all looked real, the right arteries were slit, and then skipped back to Pete. 

"Right! Let's get going!" Patrick lead Pete out by the wrist, before realizing the predicament of getting home. He had walked, so there wasn't the issue of using two different cars and risking Pete getting away, but he didn't actually have time to prepare his getaway house for the two of them. 

It didn't matter, though. The confusing locks were ready and Pete seemed too scared to try and run. 

Patrick was content. He had his Petey, and nothing could *possibly* go wrong. He wouldn't *let* it go wrong.

**Author's Note:**

> the ambiguous ending is intentional. does pete get away? does he die trying? does he try at all? up to you!


End file.
